The compound 2-amino-N-[2-(3a-(R)-benzyl-2-methyl-3-oxo-2,3,3a,4,6,7-hexahydro-pyrazolo[4,3-c]pyridin-5-yl)-1-(R)-benzyloxymethyl-2-oxo-ethyl]-isobutyramide is disclosed in WO97/024369 as a growth hormone secretagogue and a ghrelin receptor agonistic activity. The compound is named capromorelin and has been developed in the clinical stages. The synthetic process of the compound is also disclosed in EP-1031575.
However, neither a crystal nor mixture of other crystal forms of 2-amino-N-[2-(3a-(R)-benzyl-2-methyl-3-oxo-2,3,3a,4,6,7-hexahydro-pyrazolo[4,3-c]pyridin-5-yl)-1-(R)-benzyloxymethyl-2-oxo-ethyl]-isobutyramide, have been known to the public.